


Behind the mist & steam

by Ravager_Zero



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravager_Zero/pseuds/Ravager_Zero
Summary: After a long day, Anna offers her sister a massage.





	Behind the mist & steam

 

 

Elsa lay sprawled on her bed, completely frazzled after a long day of trade negotiations and replying to royal correspondence. The Spanish ambassador pushed an incredibly hard bargain, and while Arendelle would benefit grandly in the long term, it still felt as though she'd nearly sold her kingdom out from under its people. It didn't help that she ached all over either—Kai had thoroughly bested her at fencing, something she had picked up at her father's insistence many years ago. As queen regent she was expected to be able to defend herself. Other monarchs might use guardians and retainers, or political scheming coupled with assassins. Elsa preferred a refreshingly direct approach.

It had come as an unpleasant surprise to king Walder of the Southern Isles that his opponent in the duel would be a woman. It had been even more unpleasant that she had beaten him—he had chosen to duel himself, rather than dishonour his champion by having him fight a woman. Elsa shook her head, sitting up enough to take out her braid, fingers combing through platinum strands. All she wanted right now was to rest, so an impatient knock at her door was not a good sign.

The door swung open a second later anyway, Anna barging in then coming to a halt so quickly her hair and clothes suffered whiplash.

"Wow, Elsa, you look totally frazzled, and I mean I know Kai kinda smacked you around a little, but I didn't think it was that bad."

Elsa fell back on the bed, enjoying the bounce it gave her. "It's not really that, or running Arendelle day-to-day, or trading with Spain. It's—" Elsa threw her hands up in frustration. "—It feels like its nothing, and everything all at once. I don't know what to do."

Anna sat on the edge of the bed, rocking back and forth. "You could always talk to me, you know?"

"I do."

"More than that, like, I want to listen to you, help you with your problems, and maybe even help with running Arendelle," Anna fell backwards, pinning Elsa's legs. "I mean, you really shouldn't have to do this all alone. I'm pretty sure papa didn't."

"There's the council," Elsa offered without any real commitment. "And the guilds, too, I think."

"I still want to help more. Even if it's just you," Anna rolled over so she could see Elsa's face. "Maybe especially if it's just you."

"Maybe you can," Elsa sighed, pushing herself up against the pillows. "Your crazy ideas always seem to work for some reason. Mine just blow up in my face."

"That's because you're too logical about everything," Anna was smiling at her sister now. "And also because I do actually think my plans through—just not all the way sometimes."

Elsa leaned over to hug her sister, the pair of them getting into an awkward tangle of limbs. After spitting out some stray hairs she looked Anna straight in the eye. "So what's today's crazy idea?"

"Well, you've been so stressed with all this Spain stuff recently, I was thinking either fancy-enko dancing or a steamy massage."

"It's _flamenco_ ," Elsa corrected her automatically.

"So you wanna try it then?" Anna was suddenly standing, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Elsa shook her head, her unbound hair shifting only slightly. "I'm too tired for something like that."

"Steamy massage it is," Anna grinned mischievously. "But you have to get naked."

Elsa frowned at her, unconvinced. "Really? And aren't you taking 'steamy' a bit far?"

"Unless you think that dress is going to survive in a sauna, yes." Anna cocked her head, processing the second part of Elsa's reply. "And no, no I don't. I think 'steamy' kinda suits. Don't worry, I'll be naked too, and we'll be alone."

Elsa threw herself back against the bed with a groan. "That's what worries me."

Because there was a time not long ago when both of them had been in the bath, naked—another one of Anna's crazy plans, in fact—and in the heat of the moment Elsa had begun to feel her sister in ways that were very unchaste. Anna had never complained—in fact, it seemed she'd quite enjoyed it. But Elsa still worried that it was perhaps a one off. Anna always seemed to deflect whenever she tried to speak of it.

"It shouldn't worry you," Anna was half-dragging her through the door. "Come _on_ , let's get to the sauna already."

Elsa was confused, because Anna was leading her deeper into the castle, and the usual bath-house and sauna for the castle's staff—or at least frequented by those in the castle—was just inside town. Then it hit her. "Does this have something to do with those mysterious bills from the stonemasons' and carpenters' guilds?"

"Yup. Kinda spoils the surprise if your lov—ahem, sister—knows you're building a secret sauna off one of the connecting passages." Anna stopped and stared at Elsa, realising she'd just spilled the beans. And nearly revealed something else as well.

"I was actually considering having one built," Elsa urged her on. "Though a little more accessible."

"Why?"

"Because it would be for the castle, not just us."

"Oh, right. That makes sense." Anna winked at her. "Nothing to stop you doing that."

"Maybe later. Right now I'd like to know what this steamy massage involves."

"Well it's basically just me giving you a massage," Anna could feel cheeks redden as she continued. " _All_ of you. Every last bit. I mean, if that's okay with you."

"You mean like I 'massaged' you that time in the bath."

"I have no idea what you mean." Anna turned away, eyes downcast. She really had enjoyed that night. It was just really hard to talk about for some reason. Which was weird, all things considered, knowing how she liked to talk about _everything_. But there was something special about that night. That moment of joy. Of being unable to bring that same joy to her sister. And of course people would disapprove, but it was like they were strangers again, and learning to love in new ways. But that disapproval was why she kept quiet around Elsa—and everyone.

She didn't want to hurt Elsa's reputation, which was one of the kingdom's strongest bargaining tools. She also had an idea how it weighed on Elsa, the number of times she tried to bring it up while they were alone; even sometimes in intimate conversation. Maybe now would be the right time to talk about it, as she finally returned the favour, and then some. The castle's library had some very enlightening titles on the subject.

Even if she had had to learn French and Sanskrit from when she was sixteen. At that time, of course, she'd figured she would like boys, not girls, and definitely not her own beautiful sister. A sister who could have walked naked into a crowded ballroom and somehow still have been the classiest person there. And then there was her, with the grace of a sack of potatoes, and a wit more suited to soldiers and sailors than royalty. She blamed part of that on her love of Flynn Rider.

It didn't take long to reach the sauna, and once inside, Anna bolted the door, wasting no time in stripping down. Elsa watched her with a glowing blush. Anna was magnificent, copper hair suddenly springing free, beads of sweat glistening on her shoulders and breasts from the heat throughout the space. Elsa was a lot shyer in removing her clothes, but the heat was starting the process for her—her ice dress could only hold its form for so long under such duress.

But even as she let the dress melt and flow away, she still covered herself, nowhere near as comfortable as her sister. Anna gently pulled her arms away, smiling as she looked her up and down. Elsa shivered, despite the heat. There was something about the look in her sister's eyes.

"That obvious, huh?" Anna shook her head as she spoke. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything, but you really are beautiful—and definitely fuller than me."

"I do have three years on you, you know."

"Looks more like thirty."

"Hey!"

"See, we gotta get that stress out. I figured this'd be nice, and different, and something just for us."

Elsa sat on the wooden bench, unsure of how to answer.

"Okay, yeah, I guess it's weird for me too. I didn't think I'd love another woman like that."

Elsa frowned, peering up at her sister. "Who is this woman?"

"Blond, good looking, bit of a recluse. She doesn't really get out a lot."

Anna ladled some water onto the stones with a loud hiss as Elsa processed all that.

"Tall, too. A bit prudish though. Wouldn't be seen kissing me in public. Hasn't really kissed me at all, really."

"This woman, I don't think she should be ashamed of who she loves." Elsa lay down against the bench as Anna approached, a tingle racing down her spine.

"Oh, I don't think she's ashamed," Anna just sat next to Elsa for a moment, her hand on Elsa's thigh. "But she's very highly regarded, see. It might cause quite the scandal."

Elsa winked at her. "You don't know the half of it. Considering this woman sounds a lot like your very famous—and reclusive—older sister."

Anna's cheeks burned bright red. "How did you…?"

"Anna, I'm not an idiot about these things… I just—well I didn't know it was mutual."

Anna just stared at her in abject shock.

"And what's this nonsense about not kissing you?"

Looking away, Anna shyly brushed her hair past her ear. "Well, we've kissed, yeah, but it's so… proper. Sisterly."

"Chaste." Again Elsa automatically corrected her.

"Yeah, that." Anna's hand gently squeezed Elsa's thigh, and Elsa felt a thrill of excitement between her legs. "I'd like to you to kiss me like a consort or a wife. Not your sister."

Elsa's heart soared at the sudden openness, though she was confused as to what might have caused it. "And to what do I owe this outpouring of honesty?"

"Well…" Anna trailed off slowly, her fingertips teasing the curls above Elsa's secret garden. "…if I waited until after, you might not be in a fit state of mind."

Elsa sat up to give her sister a quick peck on the cheek. "I hope that's a promise."

"You ho—wait, what?!"

" _And_ you owe me a massage." Elsa was already lying down. "I have all this tension in my shoulders, and, umm, lower. Much lower. Perhaps a massage would help release it."

"Elsa, I…" Anna just stared at her sister, naked and vulnerable, and yet somehow in complete control of the situation. _How does she_ do _that?_

"Or maybe you could tell me about _your_ day," Elsa's voice was suddenly very quiet. "You seem to get up to a lot of mischief that I only hear about well after the fact—if at all."

"I think my day is probably really boring compared to yours. You do all this stuff to make Arendelle work and keep the people happy, and I'm just… me."

"But it's _you_ I want to know," Elsa smiled at her. "It's _you_ I want touching me. It's _you_ I love."

"Well then…" Anna was suddenly straddling her sister, her hands resting on Elsa's shoulders. "Maybe I should let you in on a few of my secrets."

Elsa had felt a sudden frisson of fear as Anna leaned in close, but it was quickly replaced by lust as she watched Anna's eyes and heard her scandalous whisper. Elsa promised to abide by it later. Right now it was time for a massage, and Anna's fingertips digging into the muscle of her shoulders felt wonderfully relaxing, starting to move the tension away. Anna's thumbs swept at the base of her neck, over her collarbone, and she couldn't help a little shiver each time it happened.

"You're scared of something, aren't you?" Anna asked softly, her hands moving to Elsa's left arm, fingers kneading the muscle on her upper arm.

"A–A little, yes," Elsa shook her head. "This is the first time I've ever let someone else get this close."

"I seem to recall an incident in the bath…" Anna reminded her.

"That was… different," Elsa tried to find the right words. "I wasn't—I didn't—It was only when you touched my neck. You could probably touch anywhere else and— _okay_ , maybe _ask_ first?"

"Sorry," Anna giggled as she moved down Elsa's arm, massaging her wrist and forearm, kissing the back of her hand.

As Anna moved onto her right arm, Elsa felt herself really beginning to relax. Relaxing in a way she hadn't managed for weeks—because she'd been stressed out by these negotiations for so long she'd forgotten what it was like to not _have_ to care. To be able to just lose herself in a moment. A blissful moment where her sister was giving her a truly steamy massage that was well beyond chaste. She felt a fire burning within her as Anna began to gently massage her breasts, touching them almost gingerly, as if she was afraid Elsa would object.

"A little firmer," Elsa winked at her. "It's a massage right; unless you want to be teasing me."

"Umm…" Anna's blush was incandescent. So busted.

"Massage, then play. And you still haven't really told me about your day."

"I told you," Anna spoke softly as she began to massage her sister's breasts a little more firmly. "It's boring. I got up at ten, had breakfast. Read some Flynn Rider. Had lunch. Had lessons with Gerda about manners for the harvest festival—because she thinks I don't remember my old lessons. Chased Olaf down into the dungeons and lost him. Actually, you might want to check on that later, because he might've got stuck somewhere silly again. And then coming into your bedroom because I couldn't find you around the castle, and now… well, this."

Elsa just frowned at her, and Anna looked away.

"I told you it was boring. You didn't want to listen." Anna's hands were working against Elsa's ribs and stomach.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what, Elsa?" Anna huffed and crossed her arms.

"Hey, I didn't say stop. And I really don't want you mad with me." It was Elsa's turn to look away. "I just—it's hard to—I love you, and we're doing this, and I–I don't know, I feel like we shouldn't, and we should, and there's more, and I want you, so, so bad, but I shouldn't and it's just—it's incredibly confusing for me. I've never been in love before."

Anna buried her head in her hands, braids swinging past her shoulders. "You realise it's my first time too, right?"

"What?!" Elsa sat up so fast Anna nearly fell over. Elsa pulled her into a hug, resting her chin on Anna's shoulder.

"It is. Really," Anna blew stray hands of platinum hair out of her face. "Kristoff was… fun. But we never did more than kiss and a bit of fondling. I wasn't into it that way. But he's nice. He's a good friend—and if we continue like this, I think maybe he could be a decoy consort."

"Anna that is so—"

"Brilliant, right?"

"I was going to say underhanded, actually." Elsa kissed her sister on the cheek, pulling her close, pressing their chests together in most enjoyable ways. "And you'll tell me if you get uncomfortable, right?"

"Why would I be uncomfortable?" Anna sounded very confused.

"Because your incestuous sister feels very much like making a move on you."

"Oh, is that a promise?"

"Yes." Elsa felt her cheeks colour as she spoke. "But I think right now, I just like this. Us. Together."

"It's nice," Anna agreed.

There was a long, pregnant pause.

"Can I… can I kiss you?" Anna leaned back to stare into Elsa's pale blue eyes. "Like… like a lover would?"

Elsa nodded, holding her breath. Their lips met, and hands started playing with her hair, cradling her neck. Her own hands were pulling Anna closer, deeper into the kiss. And like lovers theirs tongues danced, tasting and teasing each other, hot breath mixing with hotter desires, and suddenly Elsa found herself holding her sister down. And just as suddenly Anna was on top of her, neither of them having taken a breath, and with no idea how they'd landed on the floor.

Anna's hands pinned her wrists, and the kiss left her lips, only to start trailing down her neck. She sucked in a ragged breath. If her sister continued this way… Elsa had only read of such things, never imagining they might one day be hers to experience. And never by her sister, despite what she fervently wished. A moment later her mind left her, robbing her of all her faculties but breath and life.

She came back to herself some time later, Anna curled up by her side, one hand idly toying with her breast, the other cradling her head. Anna was wearing a sleepy, sated, and triumphant smile. Elsa smiled and stole a gentle kiss.

"I told you you'd be be in no fit state," Anna mumbled quietly.

"Did I move on you?"

"Yeah…" Anna slurred sleepily. "On, and in, and around, and we're doing this again tomorrow, okay?"

"I think I should get you to bed, my love."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Anna blinked a couple of times, then began to snore. Elsa dressed herself and her sister in veils of ice, and half carried, half dragged Anna into the closest bedroom. It didn't matter if it was a guest room—they were together at last, in the way they were always meant to be.


End file.
